


Shaking faith.

by twinArmageddons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, SuffPsii, Teasing, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinArmageddons/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stationed out in the middle of nowhere, the Signless has taken to teaching you how to control your anger and study writings while you await the return of the other members of your sermon. But you can't help but feel something leap in your chest every time you look at him. Something that makes you bite your lip. Something that undeniably draws you in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uneasy feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> [] i promise these chapters will get longer!! but the first chapter is finally up.. i plan on writing each chapter a week apart. (heres my tumblr: http://www.captwor.tumblr.com/) []

♊-

A sharp crackle from the smoldering ember in front of you seemingly snatched you away from the thoughts that left your head spinning. Draped around your broad shoulders was a flimsy sheet of wool that barely served the purpose of providing you with the warmth you desired on such a cold night, but your fingertips curled against its surface, tightening slightly as you released a small sigh. It would seem that on a night such as this one, your mind was not as present as your body. You'd been gradually slipping from your routinely sharp train of thought, trading it in for something far more.. clouded. No matter how hard you attempted to push and shove at the stubborn brainwork, it wouldn't budge. 

Even if you were whisked away in a smog, your iridescent eyes shifted down towards the resting male beside you. His short hair was shaggy and worshiped by a thick bed of curls that hung against his forehead, his eyes always blazing with the color of a thick crimson hue that would put even the most royal of reds to shame. All of which were adorned by a slender profile, falling graciously against the ash colored fabric collected around his shoulders. You were sure by your expression you would be showing nothing but delight, with even your eyebrows raised and your lips foolishly curled into tired smile. 

"Signless?" You muttered, keeping your lips close together as if to stifle your thick lisp. 

Not a single sound escaped the other, and the only movement you could catch a sight of was the slow rising of his chest before it deflated once again with an exhale. 

You had both been stranded in the hold of an abandon hive, one located far off any map. Ever since the undeniable rise in crime against the lowblooded population, even preaching equality had become a task. A task that wasted no time in splitting the members of your traveling sermon into two. You knew sooner or later it would be far too dangerous for the Dolorosa, or even the Disciple to be seen with either of you, especially since wearing the shade of your blood color on your clothing was regularly enforced by brutal means. Both yourself and the Signless knew that remaining off the map would be the only way to stay safe. You wouldn't deny its disadvantages, but perhaps you could continue to shove them to the back of your mind.

You brought your hands to pull at the cloth around your shoulders, dragging it from your limp arms and guiding it carefully over your friend, being sure he would not continue shiver throughout his dreams. With the same motion, your hands pushed against the ground beneath you as you hoisted yourself into a standing position. With the snarl of your lip, and the squinting of your exhausted eyes, you noticed the faint flickering of a candle set off to the side of the Signless' desk. Right. You had been trying to cleanse your cluttered mind by inking every thought you encountered onto paper, and you couldn't fight the hope that it may help this time.

Carefully, you stepped around the simmering fire pit, shuffling your way to the opposite side of the room. It tended to be occupied mainly by the Signless' work space, but you had temporarily claimed his desk as your own. With the flick of your wrist you yanked the stool from beneath the work space, taking your seat next to the gleaming candle. 

"Here goes nothing."

Bringing your fingers to the quill, and adding a trivial dip of ink, you dropped your hand onto the paper, and began to write.

"  
This is yet another attempt at scribbling through the exasperated thoughts that clog my mind like some ill-kept drain. Many of them are simply about our preachings, and sometimes I regretfully cringe at the thought of rejoining the other members of our group. Regretfully, I'll state again.  
While I enjoy.. No, **need** to fulfill my urge to spread our sermons, there is a great ache that overcomes me. I worry for our future as rebels against the very society that tears at a single shred of resistance. I have even wondered if I would be able to overcome our attackers, even if I am the strongest of my kind.  
However, lately there has been something bothering me to an even greater extent. It has even gone as far as to haunt my dreams. I've fought with myself, over and over, attempting to keep from writing a single word about what had truly been bothering me. I cannot oppress this any more.  
Looking at the Signless has began to make me sick. **Sick**. The type of illness that is.. caused by an abnormal swirl of emotion, almost. A need. A want. A.. desire? Succumbing to the idea that he has successfully infiltrated my every thought and dream with no effort at all, grinds at my mind. ~~Fuck.~~  
More and more everyday, I find myself focusing on the way he shifts his lips when he speaks. The way he smiles. The rumble in his raspy voice after shouting his teachings to a crowd. It's almost.. ~~alluring~~ -

I can't allow myself to notice this, being someone he trusts with everything he could possibly have. However, I consistently wonder if even I have allowed myself to manifest some sort of mate- 

"

Your fingernails grind against the utensil nestled in your hand, your jagged teeth rocking back and forth in an endless labor. You felt as if you were betraying him by even sketching the words in front of you, and it was that same thought that brought you to mindlessly crumble your sheet of parchment. You began to mutter an incoherent stream of slurs beneath your breath, tossing the crumbled slip of paper onto the floor beneath your desk before scrambling out of your seat. 

But you were all too tired to begin strifing with yourself yet again, so this time, you could only allow your blood to boil itself through. However, that only infuriated you more. After a few bitter steps, you had worked yourself back to the fire pit and thrown yourself onto unforgiving springs of the only resting pad in the hive. You had hoped you would be able to forget your brainless actions over a sliver of rest, so you eased yourself onto your back, letting your shoulders recline against the pad. 

With yet another grumble, your eyelids grew heavy with the irresistible call for rest. You screwed your eyes closed tightly, sighing off into sleep. But of course, such heavy sleep sitting on your mind had allowed you to become completely oblivious to the Signless' open eyes, curiously observing your noisy actions.

===

The next morning, it was sure to say your exhaustion had gotten the best of you. You couldn't even bring yourself to awaken at an earlier hour. Instead, you awoke to the loud and uproarious sound of lashing winds and a faint but persistent nudge to the side of your torso. 

"Mituna, are you going to rest all day?" You heard, barely able to raise your head from the mattress long enough to listen. You replied with nothing more than a muffled grumble of compliance as you slowly opened your eyes, blinking into the light cast through the twisted and mangled shutters over the window. 

"Yes, that would be splendid." You responded with something a bit more understandable as you heaved yourself into a seated position. Your attention was drawn to the smiling expression that graced the Signless' face, and then to the cluttered mess atop the same desk you bolted from only a few hours ago. To your observation, it would seem he had been turning through the numerous pages of scripture yet again. He often left large masses of books and scrolls piled about when he was studying, which is why you deemed this time no different. 

"Working again at s-uch a horrible hour, Signless?" Your own lisp nearly tied your bifurcated tongue as you continued easing back into a state of consciousness, but the Signless' smile remained unaltered. 

"The sun has been up for hours, brother. Besides, what will it take to get you to be less formal? You can call me Kankri, as long as it is just the two of us." 

His eyes wandered about you for a brief moment, taking in your disoriented appearance before he walked himself back to his desk. You couldn't defeat the feeling of guilt that so selfishly sat against your chest each time you looked at him, but you continued to remind yourself of just how badly you both needed to remain focused. 

With a small grumble leaving your lips, you rose to your feet, letting your eyes drift in the Signless' direction again. "Signles- or.. Kankri, rather. What has your attention this time? Writing?" You questioned him almost mindlessly as you paced towards his desk, raising your hand to the back of your neck to give your aching muscles a relieving squeeze. 

"No, no." He said rather gleefully as he took his seat at his own desk, taking a more focused glance at the material scattered about it. "I've been searching about this dump for a few copies of Highblood law. I finally found it this morning, thankfully." 

"Good, and just what did you ne-" Just before you were able to sputter out another question, your chest abruptly stung with the painful reminder of your batty efforts at combating your thoughts. Or, the nearing **idiotic** way of disposing with them. 

Your eyes instantly darted towards the floor, scanning aimlessly for a sign of the crumbled slip of parchment you so foolishly flung. How could you have **LET** yourself just toss it onto the floor-

"Is something wrong, Mituna?" Kankri inquired, your anxious eyes focusing against his own in your riveting moment of sheer anxiety. 

"Indeed I simply.." You stopped for a moment, collecting your words as best you could before swallowing rather thickly. "I simply lost my own theory on Highblood law somwhere about that mess ridden desk."

Kankri's expression lifted to the tune of a soft laugh, and you silently payed a token of your gratitude towards your impulsive story. 

"Perhaps I can look around as I work then, I'd be very interested in helping you review it. However, I did shift some papers this morning.."

His words trailed off into a faint mumble as he drug his hands into he heaping pile of documents on the edge of the desk, shifting his focus away from you as he began thumbing through the dusty papers. You knew this may be your only chance to snatch your fatal mistake from the floor beneath him, so you swallowed back your worried expression, and began idly shuffling the papers in front of you as you lowered yourself to your knee. 

What you found beneath the desk was less than what you expected. So much less in fact, you took to gnawing at the inside of your lip to keep from exclaiming foul things into the air. Collected around the Signless' boot was simply a few shards of paper that had been mistakenly dropped, along with the remnants of a small log of firewood that had shed its chippings not too far from the fire pit. Unless this crumbled ball of paper had suddenly sprouted its own legs and darted off, it could not have just disappeared. Since your first theory was bordering on insane, you weren't left with many options as to how the **ONE** time you carelessly discarded something could become so.. embarrassing. 

Fuck.

You desperately clung to the hope that it was simply blown about the room by a small brush of wind, or perhaps even kicked. You had half the nerve to question Kankri about it, but that would have potentially dug an even deeper grave. As much as you would have fancied staying beneath that desk for quite sometime, you had to figure something else out.

Shaking your head in disbelief, you lifted yourself back into a standing position only to find yourself in full view of the Signless' prodding stare. And just like that, you were frozen again. 

"Looking for something other than what you mentioned? Or perhaps even this?" 

Kankri lifted his hand upwards, revealing in plain sight the same crumbled message you were so apparently concerned about before letting the ball slowly roll from his hand, hearing it land with a soft patter as it hit the desk. You couldn't find the words to speak, or even a single word to accurately express just how fucked you felt. 

You could only hope he hadn't gathered the time to peek inside.

->


	2. Caught you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [] if you catch an error, let me know! sorry the the massive delay in chapters, i was facing writers block 8( []

♋-

The lie you so effortlessly sputtered rolled from your breath so sharply it nearly burned against your lips, even while peering directly into the discolored eyes of your friend. Lying was not your common tongue, as so flawlessly spoken in each of your sermons. But for some reason, you couldn't help yourself this time. Before Mituna awoke from his rest, you'd even managed to loosely hum the heated confessions carved into the fine lines of parchment, let alone just read over it once, only to find yourself fidgeting in your seat. You didn't mind, that's for sure. Perhaps you'd even say you had been a little oblivious to his feelings. 

However, you nearly found yourself wishing you hadn't read it at all. Now, it seemed rather difficult to merely focus on the documents in front of you without your mind unknowingly drifting down a lust ridden path. You'd taken the time to wrinkle the paper in the palm of your hand, doing your best to reshape the crumbled ball as you attempted to flush your head of the very existence of such a thing. All to no avail. 

With your composure still stiff, you decided to penetrate the lingering silence that flooded the air. 

" I have yet to read it, so please do not worry. I happened to hear you stirring about, which is the only reason why I thought to obtain it. "

You watched cautiously as Mituna's expression fell slack with relief, his posture loosing slightly as he swiped the ball from the desk, and began pacing towards the fire pit. With the flick of his wrist and his lip tugging into a snarl, he obliterated his obscene secret by offering it to the blistering heat of the fire. Such actions forced your expression to twist with confusion as you turned in your seat, facing the taller troll that remained hurtled around the diminished fire even as the parchment began to crisp with ash.

" Burning your law notes, Psiioniic? "

" Perhaps I can better them later on. " He said, his eyes wandering about the flame for another moment, almost as if they were hesitant to meet your own after such a brief response. Mituna kicked the heel of his boot against the chard logs of wood that rested in the pit before opening his mouth to speak once again, his dual-toned eyes rolling against your stare.

" I believe I'll secure the premises for the morning, and gather a bit more firewood while you work. " 

You _knew_ he was only attempting to avoid you, because he was unsure of your weak fabrication. But you nodded your head against thought as you raised yourself from your seat and began walking towards him. 

" Here, you can borrow this for the time being. The winds out there can be a but unforgiving, don't you think? "

Dropping your hands to the edge of your cloak, you gathered the tattered fabric in the palms of your hands before dragging the bulky material off your shoulders and over your head. Mituna swallowed a bit thickly as you stepped a bit closer to him, offering him your robe with a slight smile growing from your cheeks. You often couldn't find it in yourself to part with your cloak, because it did provide you with a false sense of security, as well as being the only thing that stood between yourself and an elongated body suit tattooed with a bright shade of.. red. But nevertheless, you kept your smile.

He toyed with the fabric in his arms for a brief moment prior to adorning himself in the righteous hood, returning you a soft smile of gratitude with the nod of his head. 

" Here, if I might. " 

You couldn't help but notice the oddity of his horns, and how only the larger set seemed to be fitting through the small opening that usually housed your own. You leaned forward as you raised your hands to the top of his head, peeling the fabric away from the smaller horns that were so prominently poking upwards against the fiber. You tucked the edge of the hood behind the smaller horns to avoid slicing even more holes in your clothing, being almost frightened to admit just how sharp he looked in something of your own. 

You were quick to shake the thought at hand when you backed up once again, catching his glance as he swiftly shifted his eyes up and down your stance once he stepped towards the door. 

" I'll be careful. " He said against the breath of a soft chuckle, making an accelerated exit into the roaring winds.

\---

After a moment, you brought yourself to take a seat at your desk again, your mind involuntarily spinning. How were you _supposed_ to work under such a condition as this one, especially when you weren't even able to keep yourself from forming new questions about him. You'd considered the fact that you had maybe spent all too much time alone with him, yet that very thought was instantly combated by the overwhelming urge to get him alone. To confront him, perhaps. Or perhaps.. 

You buried your forehead against the palm of your hand, releasing a hard earned sigh as you thumbed at the stubble on your jaw. The feeling of the rough patches of hair against your skin seemed to momentarily distract you, even if it seemed a bit juvenile. You pulled yourself from your seat, making way for the small room towards the back of your hive after another second of compilation. What better to take your mind away from the subject at hand besides a calming shave. At least you would be able to focus on something else. 

Once you reached the small room, you plucked the straight razor from the edge of the sink in front you, flipping it open with the flick of your wrist, only to notice your hands shaking slightly. But even then, you knew that the trembling of your hands was a response to the sudden rush of emotion that had violated your body, even if it did put you on edge a little bit more. You grabbed for a bar of soap resting sloppily in the opposite corner of the sink, turning the tap on before wetting your hands beneath its steady stream, and you began to rub the soap's foam against your jaw and chin.

As you raised the sharpened edge of the razor to your cheek, you were careful to remind yourself to make as few errors as possible. You wouldn't want your blood hue adorning your profile with small hints to an identity that you couldn't possibly cover up. And with that, you mindfully drug the razor down your jaw as your eyes followed its every inch, and you shook the excess foam from the blade once you had completed your stroke. You inhaled softly as you began to relax, your mind freeing itself from the confines of such a tedious wave of thought, your hand raising itself for another careful swipe of the razor. Again dragging the sharp utensil down your chee-

" Signless? Are you in here? " 

You jolted with surprise as you heard the front door swing itself open, your fingers carelessly allowing the sharpened blade to slip from your grasp long enough to slice a small gash against your jaw. The cut against your skin forced a growl to boil behind your lips as you held your hand flush against a wound that was already embellishing your grey skin with faint trickles of ruby blood, and you could hear the echoing step of the Psiioniic's boot draw near. 

" Back so soon? Please-ease give me a moment. " You congested the nervous air in front of you with your choking words, a part of you still nervous about allowing him to see such a thing; even if it was normal for the both of you. Your modesty led you to tucking a torn piece of cloth against your wound as you struggled to clean the remaining blood from the crevices of your fingers. 

" The wind is too fucking crazy for either of us to be trotting around trying to gather more supplies. Is everything alright? " You listened as his step rounded the corner, forcing you to cringe where you stood, and your hands fell against the splattered sink in failure.

" Signless, what's going on? What happend? " You turned yourself around to find the man across from you giving you a rather worried glare, and your head bowed in a small fit of shame just as Mituna began to chuckle softly.

" I see. I really cannot leave you to a task that involves a blade besides your sickle, can I. Here. " 

You joined Mituna's laugh with one of your own as your fit of embarrassment began to fade, and he took a few steps towards you in response to his own statement and grabbed for the razor.

" If I may? Perhaps I won't be as good at giving someone else a trim as I am to myself, but it is worth a shot. "

You nearly brought yourself to deny such a kind gesture, but you wouldn't deny the generous rush of temptation that flooded your body, practically begging you to discover just how deeply his feelings might have run. Maybe a moment of closeness would be just enough for you to find out, for you were far too taken in by thought of such a thing to protest any longer. 

" Of course. " You mouthed as your eyes drifted lazily up to his own stare, and you stepped back against the sink to allow him a bit more room to work. 

Mituna's lips held a slight smile as his hand reached behind your back to flush the soap from the razor, and he cautiously took another step towards you to seal the gap between both of your bodies. You found yourself looking up towards him as his tremoring hand ushered the razor back to your skin, his iridescent eyes dodging back and forth between your own. 

" Relax, Mituna. " You reassured, the small lump in the front of your throat bobbing as you swallowed thickly. " Just do it like you'd do it to yourself. " 

With your words hanging about the air as if they were a formation of smoke, Mituna's eyes lingered against yours, his brow knitting slightly as you felt his fingertips brush against your jawline with a soft push that urged you to tilt your head backwards. Without a hint of hesitation, you complied, and you allowed your eyes to blink away from his own as he began guiding the razor against your sensitive skin in careful and patient strokes that proved themselves much better than your own. 

" Still alright? " He called in a rather low tone this time, and you nodded your head as you again began to ease yourself into a state of leisure. You wouldn't allow your eyes to close, because even that seemed impossible when you could feel his focus fixed upon you. The only thing that kept you from meeting his eyes once again must have been the position of your head, which he soon adjusted until your head was simply reclined backwards. Mituna's posture began to loosen in tune with your own, and his hand soon found its way to the back of your head, his fingers even nestling against the bed of curls beneath his grasp. You leaned yourself up with your expression riddled in protest to the slide of his hand, to which he quickly dismissed with his careful wording. 

" Just keeping your head stable, I'm sorry. " 

" Very well, you have quite the steady hand. " 

No, no. He should have never been sorry for something that had never been more alright with you. But even that was a thought you were struggling to keep to yourself. As far as you could tell, he had done quite a nice job of handling his task, or at least from what you could feel. All you were able to see were the colored tips of his doubled horns and an even larger view of the ceiling above you, but soon his movement halted. 

" Finished already? I'm sure you've done a remarkable job. " 

But you couldn't find a response from him, or even a sound at all. In fact, the next thing you felt.. wasn't a blade at all. It was much more.. soft. Wait. You pulled yourself back to attention only to find the sweet seal of his lips to your jaw, pushing a lustrous patch of warmth to your newly smooth skin. And you had never wanted to give in so badly in your life.

" What are you even **THINKING**. " You struggled to even speak from just how heated you began to feel from a touch so small, your head jerking upwards and out of his hold. You wouldn't _dare_ admit just how flustered you were, and you could tell by the accomplished look on his face that he could probably already tell.


	3. Every inch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [] catch an error, let me know, yo. http://www.captwor.tumblr.com/ []

♊-

You felt an urge so foreign to you. Especially one that presented itself at such a impeccable moment, but your fear of the consequences that would flare from this action began figuratively scratching down your protruding spine with a set of rather unforgiving talons. However, you'd never been one to hold yourself back. You pushed the soft skin of your ashen lips against the jaw of your preacher, delivering a surprising gesture towards an affection you weren't quite sure was returned, and concealed each of your doubts behind a smooth facade that would not bother to budge even beneath the most gripping of anxieties. 

" What are you even **THINKING**. " The man in front of you suddenly choked in a startled heave for oxygen, that left him hoisting his head upwards as to face the man who'd just done the unthinkable. 

But you couldn't formulate the words to excuse yourself, or the words that would leave you begging for burst of forgiveness to leave the troll who's eyes were now dodging back and forth between your own, and failing to budge a single inch. You stepped yourself back a few paces, resting the dirtied blade upon the counter behind him, and your discolored eyes began to blink through their much earned exasperation. You didn't regret allowing your feelings to slip, but perhaps that was not the best way to go about doing so, and it was a bit too late to recall the event at hand. 

" Signless. " You managed as your thoughts began swelling your own tongue, preventing the simple utterance of another coy phrase. 

You surveyed him as he lifted his bewildered hand to the edge of his jaw, letting the slender tips of his digits sweep patterns against the very area you blessed, and his eyes fell about the floor as if they had been weighted by his own contemplation. You expected anger. You expected his words to swirl about your ears for hours on end, speaking and spitting about quadrants. But instead you were faced with someone who was lulled so softly in the arms of temptation, and merely stood flat on his feet, caressing at his skin through the lingering doubts that seeped from the skin of you both.

His lips opened themselves to speak, only to clamp themselves closed as if he'd swallowed his confession like a bottle of poison. He eased himself away from the counter, his steps carrying him past your stance with a swift gust of air scattering about the walls. You payed him mind, watching the troll in the elongated suit make his way to his desk once again, his listless body falling slack in his seat. 

" Have I upset you? " You questioned with a juvenile tone riding against your remark, your expression slipping into a look which expressed far more concern. Within seconds your eardrums began humming as he proceeded to chuckle, his head finding a state of rest as it laied flat against the top of his desk, nestled between his elbows.

" I simply figured it was to come, and it failed to anger me. " The Signless sputtered his words against the bones that surrounded his head, caging himself inwards as to ward off any further conversation. Your legs had proceeded to fall numb with sensation in their maintained position, which kept you firmly rooted atop the planks of the floor board where you stood; otherwise you would have convinced yourself to move a bit closer. But you did not succeed in bringing yourself to take another step, at least in his direction. The only question that proceeded to rake the heated coals in your head was just _how_ he'd expected such a spontaneous bout of expression - and you weren't plagued by smoke of your worry for a moment longer before your attention was drawn back to the message you'd so carelessly scribed. 

" So I suppose you did read my indolent message. " 

Had he lied to you? Wait... _why_ would he keep his reaction so flawlessly quailed if he had read it after all? His head gradually came free of his makeshift dome, his crimson embellished eyes rolling over to meet you once again, and you found your heart beginning to pummel against your ribcage almost shamefully.

" I apologize. I suppose I allowed myself to give in, and I didn't respect your privacy. " 

" Saved me the trouble. " You voiced, finding your spirits elevated with a heavy laugh to join his own in a softly spoken harmony. You doubted you even found the situation at hand anything near humorous, but you couldn't withhold the smile that curled from your undeniably conniving expression, knowing rather plainly that the unspoken undertone must have been writhing at the seams with feelings of some kind. Not only from yourself, but from _him_.

-

After a moment of raw silence, you watched with a taunted interest as the man across the room turned about his seat to face you, his arm lifting itself comfortably over the back of his chair. " Mituna. " You heard the man call, beckoning you from across your hive with nothing but the tone in his voice, and an increasingly curious expression tugging at the elegant features in his profile, that only worked to pull you closer to him. 

Your boots knocked softly against the lumber flooring as you paced yourself over to his seat, your peculiar eyes roaming the countless grooves in the floor boards beneath his stance before they raised against his stare, your firm expression ceasing to waver in the slightest. " What is it, Signless? " You responded beneath a careful tone, not wishing to violate the tension with a higher octave than what you saw fit. You carried yourself to the corner of his desk without a silver of hesitation, your heart maintaining its intrigued thrashing about your rib cage as his eyes surveyed the height of your body, traveling indiscreetly about the folds of your attire, down to the very leather that coated your boots.

You were not the man who'd usually repeat himself, especially since you despised doing so, but the inquiry that sealed his glance had you overly perplexed. " Is something wrong? " You asked again, your yellowed tongue struggling to conform to the impediment that cursed your words. 

And without an answer, the Signless rose from his seat, his posture beginning to straighten as he presented himself in front of you, and you noticed just how narrowed his routinely widened eyes had become as they shifted widely between the features in your face. It was almost as if he was expecting something. Wanting something. _Needing_ something, and it was something he refused to allow grace his formal lips. 

You began to gnaw at the insides of your own mouth, standing merely inches from the same man who's face you'd never seen in such an unsure expression. 

" I'm sorry. " You sputtered when the man took another step closer to you, his body beginning to reveal some form of response against your statement as his hands commenced curling themselves into fists so tightly bound that the color began to pale against the bend of his knuckles. It was at this point you expected the worst, and the worst being a punch; or even a slap of some kind. It would be something you certainly deserved after a move such as your own, but his face remained far too.. relaxed. 

" At what time do you think the others will return? " When the man voiced his question you nearly flinched, bracing yourself for some sort of retort. In place of your response came a confused mumble as your body relaxed again.

" Mm.. Why, Signless? I don't know. I can find out if you want. "

" No, I don't want you to find out. They did say it would be later on in the week, right? " 

" Righ- " 

But you weren't even _able_ to finish your comment before you felt the warm slip of a glove clad palm against your cheek, then gliding to silence your bewildered ways. Just like that, your heart began racing as if it were going threatening to beat its way out of your skin, but your eyes wouldn't _dare_ leave his own, and you watched as they narrowed and narrowed until they'd sunken into a half-lidded peek to satisfy the smirk tugging at his lips. 

" Good, because after a bit of thought, I've wanted to tell you a secret. " 

His voice grew husky with lust as your own lips quirked into a devious smile that seemed to snare the troll in front of you, but you cocked your brow as his hand called you closer to him with a few hurried waving motions. You could feel the tension between you both begin to coil itself into an arousing knot, one that you would have _no_ problem untying. He knew just how much you'd wanted nothing more than to have him against the nearest wall, and only a cunning bastard like himself would have drawn it out **this** far, so you figured this would be more than an appropriate time to allow your temptation to be announced. You eagerly complied and leaned yourself down so that he could speak against your ear, your head intentionally brushing against his jawline before evening your forehead with his broad shoulders, which hung so righteously from his suit.

" Go on. " You drew against the curve of his neck, letting the warmth of your breath brush thinly against his unravished skin, and you swung your hands forward, letting them tinker with the folds of his clothing for a moment before the troll shuddered against your fiddling hands, his body falling victim to an array of goosebumps that scattered about the skin you were able to see, and you felt his delicate lips stagger over the shell of your ear. You pondered if he had the gut inside of him to act back towards your blatant flirt without trembling in his boots, and you found yourself restlessly hoping he would submit to your overbearing outburst - waiting for even the hint of a word to leave him.

" I know that you've always enjoyed my company a little bit more than you let on. I've seen you looking at me. " 

The simple way he whispered into your ear sent shivers _crawling_ down your backbone as your heart pounded so rapidly that you could barely dismiss the feeling. That was until he took another step towards you, shoving his boot between yours if only to fit as closely as he could. 

" I've seen that look in your eye. I've caught you staring. And the secret is.. " He hesitated slightly, slowing the flow of his his velvet simmered words which spun your head like some sort of cog wheel. God, you couldn't even help your hands switching their mindless tinker for something a bit more like a silent plea for removal. The man knew how to pluck each of your strings like an experienced musician, which boiled your own blood. How dare he know _just_ how to pull you in.

" I've always loved every second of it. So put your hands on me. I want you to touch me, Mituna. " 

You listened as his voice fluctuated with a hint of desperation. You couldn't believe the words that practically sang from his lips, leaving you nearly breaking a cold sweat. Your head swung away from his neck to face him again, only to find his cheekbones flushed with an enticing drop of crimson. As much as you wished to whisk him into the bedroom and leave the springs creaking with every jolt you made, you felt like.. taking your time. Perhaps you really could touch him, and maybe even savor every last inch of someone you'd wanted to see since they day you rested eyes on him, because he'd given you the permission you'd _writhed_ for and you didn't intend on wasting it.

Fighting it no more, you leaned into the face of the man who was once your friend, pushing against his deprived lips a kiss that would shake the foundation of your quadrant. You could feel the warm breath rolling off Kankri's lips, playing no lighter than a feathers touch against your skin. For a moment you both continued to stare into each others glance, and your heart began pounding wildly with passion before your lips began to twist, sending a shiver of anticipation scaling down your spine for the second time.

Kankri instantly hummed with desire as your lips crossed his own, and you could almost hear his heart pummeling against his chest, so you raised your hands from your torso, letting them climb against Kankri's back to lure him a bit closer to you as you struggled to catch your breath. You gave your lips a small twist as you repositioned them, filling the air with the sweet sound of both your lips softly brushing and smacking against one another's, and you could feel the sensation riveting against his shivering body as he clung against your grasp. Your desire had completely clouded your vision twofold to leave you in a breathless, hurried mess as you cradled the troll in front of you; but you hadn't ever felt so _good_.

Both of your eyes wandered about the other's, your breath huffing lightly against your lips as you exhaled for the first time in what seemed like sweeps, and you felt his body ease into the support your hand provided him. Kankri's expression bordered on enthralled as you watched his tongue lightly push across his bottom lip, savoring the final taste of such a sweet touch. Neither of you threatened to break the lingering silence that carried such a moment in it's clutches, and with that, Kankri's glance slowly directed itself to the hallway that led to your bedroom, practically begging to be traveled by them both.


End file.
